Ntr Hinata la esclava del placer
by Jaguarzero
Summary: Este cuento relata cómo Hinata por el abandono de su marido descubre placeres que jamás imaginó en manos de otro kage, que poco a poco convierte en su juguete personal de él y ser capaz de abandonar todo.


Capítulo 01

La soledad

Este relato comienza en unos meses después que Naruto Uzumaki es nombrado Hokage con lo cual la vida de Hinata Hyuga o Uzumaki había cambió radicalmente, ya que su esposo no tenía tiempo de estar con su familia. La responsabilidad de ser el líder de la aldea consumía todo el dia y parte de la noche.

Ella como cónyuge del kage sufría por la culpa de los deberes que su marido tenía que cumplir. Al igual que sus hijos también sentían la ausencia de su padre. Hinata intentó llenar el vació de sus vástagos lo mejor que pudo.

Pero el problema no era ellos sino Hinata, ya que ella no podía calmar a la mujer que habita su ser, extrañaba el calor de su esposo en la intimidad con lo cual ella solo podía tranquilizarse un poco masturbándose para aliviar su deseo, los días pasaban y su frustración crecía más y más.

Por ello Hinata se encerraba en su habitación para poder satisfacerse a sí misma y aliviar su pena, incluso ella llegó a comprar un consolador con el tamaño de pene de Naruto para poder masturbarse con el.

Ella comenzaba a tocarse sus increíbles pechos los cuales siempre causa la mirada lasciva de los hombres a su alrededor, mientras introducía el dildo en su vagina. Hinata a acariciar aquel par de montañas con sus dos manos con más fuerza, mientras la Hyuga se imagina a su amado Naruto dando placer a ella.

Pero en una parte de su mente empezó a flotar la idea de que alguien más la estuviera follando y disfrutara de las mieles de su cuerpo que el hokage tenía en exclusividad.

Ese pensamiento la asustó un poco, sin embargo ella continuó bajando sus manos por su cintura para llegar a sus grandes caderas donde estaban su firme y voluminoso trasero. Comenzado a tocarse con suavidad su clítoris mientras movia el consolador que estaba en su vagian para asi sentir placer mientras ella solo gemía.

ahh!- salía de los labios de la señora Uzumaki

La idea de estar con otro no la abandonaba y continuó con más fuerza, teniendo que morderse el labio como un reflejo del placer que sentía.

mmm, esto se siente tan bien- decía Hinata

Ella siguio masturbandose con más ímpetu desbordando la lujuria contenida en ella.

oh dios-

ahh, mmmmm-

que rico, que rico ,que rico!-

Despues de varios minutos llego al climax del orgamos soltando un grito simple de.

aaaaaahhh!

El cual duró unos segundos, pero enseguida llegó el arrepentimiento de pensar en serle infiel a su marido. Lo cual la dejó pensativa y un poco meses después Naruto le dijo que tomaría una semana de vacaciones, lo cual hizo muy feliz a Hinata.

La idea de que podría estar con su amado la hacía fantasear de estar en la cama con él y poder darle fin a su frustacion sexsual. Por cual decidió poner manos a la obra para poder disfrutar al máximo la compañía de su marido. Primero habló con su hermana Hanabi si podía dejar a los niños con ella y su padre, lo que no fue ningún problema por ella amaba la idea de pasar tiempo con sus sobrinos.

Ella sabía que era egoísta por querer acaparar a Naruto para ella sola, pero Hinata no podía ignorar más sus deseos.

gane unas vacaciones en una isla paradisíaca- gritaba una chica que estaba enfrente de una agencia de viajes

Hinata vio que se trataba de un concurso promocional el cual para poder participar se tenía que pagar 1000 Ryō para tener una oportunidad de escoger una esfera de entre mil, solo una esfera tenía los boletos en su interior.

Hinata pensaba de que ganarse el premio podría tener una nueva luna miel con su amado, sabia que hacia trampa pero no le importo utilizó su byakugan para ver el interior de las esferas para saber donde estaba el premio, con sus ojos vio que la esfera correcta se encontraba en una esquina de la mesa, se acercó para poder participar.

desea participar- con una sonrisa enorme dijo la chica

si por favor- dijo Hinata

Después de pagar los 1000 ryo, ella tomó la esfera que había visto anteriormente para obtener el premio mostrandosela a la joven.

tenemos una ganadora, si tenemos una ganadora- ella gritaba

Hinata se sonrojo por los grito de la muchacha, se sentía un poco mal porque sabía que ella había tomado ventaja de su dojutsu para ver el interior de las esferas, pero a ella se calmó fácilmente por la idea de tener a Naruto para ella sola.

El premio se podia cobrar durante un año completo y constaba de una estadía de 5 días en una hotel de primera con todos los gastos pagados en una isla se encontraba entre el país del fuego, el país del agua y el país del rayo, tres de las cinco grandes naciones. Aquel lugar era un paraíso con playas preciosa, comida exquisita, aguas termales, tiendas exclusivas y espectáculos imperdibles.

Le tomaría un dia completo llegar ala isla así que se dispuso a planear la salida para poder disfrutar las vacaciones con el hokage que era lo que más deseaba, Hinata fue a la oficina de Naruto para contarle ¿que si era posible realizar el viaje?.

si ningún problema- dijo Naruto.

pero ¿porque no vamos con los niños?- le preguntó el hokage.

es que solo es para dos, además hace tiempo que no estamos solos tu y yo- dijo hinata con una leve sonrisa.

Naruto empeso a reir de manera nerviosa y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.

si tienes razón - dijo Naruto.

Bueno creo que voy a preparar las maletas ya le dije a mi hermana que si podían quedarse con los niños así que todo estará bien- dijo Hinata.

Eso está bien- respondió Naruto.

Iré a reclamar el premio para salir mañana temprano y después voy a llevar a Boruto y Himawari con Hanabi y mi padre- le decía Hinata a su amado.

sí me parece perfecto- respondió el hokage.

Hinata empaco sus maletas y unas para sus hijos para que pudieran estar en la casa de su familia, luego contó a sus hijos que iría en un viaje con su padre y que se quedarían con su tía y abuelo. Los niños felices por estar con Hanabi que no la veían desde hace tiempo con lo cual Hinata se tranquilizó de que se sintieran mal por dejarlos.

Llegó el momento en que Hinata comenzaría su viaje con el hokage, el día anterior ya había dejando a sus hijos con su familia.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando comenzaba vestirse con la ropa que había usado en la misión para rescatar a su hermana, era un short negro que no podía ocultar aquellas piernas tonificadas y trasero grande y firme conseguido a través del entrenamiento que ella seguía haciendo, se puso su chaqueta de color morado junto con una faja que tenía un bolso en la parte trasera con lo que se le marcar la pequeña cintura de Hinata al igual que el par de montañas que ella poseía, se miró al espejo le dio un poco de vergüenza pero quería impresionar a su esposo así esa sensación desaparece rápidamente; cuando de repente un ninja tocó a la puerta. Naruto lo recibió ya que tenía un mensaje para él, aquel pergamino contenía que tenía que ir inmediatamente con el feudal del fuego para ir reunión con los otros señores de las demás naciones. En el cual también estaría los demás más kages en función y discutir de los problemas que existían entre los países, el viaje tomaría 9 días en total por lo cual Naruto canceló sus vacaciones frustrando el plan que la su esposa había desarrollado.

lo siento Hinata, pero tengo que ir- dijo Naruto.

Lo entiendo sé lo importante que es- respondió Hinata.

Después de eso Naruto salió a toda velocidad sin despedirse, con lo cual Hinata comenzó a llorar ya que sus planes se había arruinado con lo que pensó qué debería hacer, ya que estaba completamente sola y no quería ir por su hijos arruinando la felicidad de Hanabi y los mismos.

Por lo mismo Hinata decidió que iría sola ya que no quería estar en su casa y al menos pensó que podría disfrutar un poco de trato especial en el hotel, después de todo no le costaría ni un solo ryo.

Así salió rápidamente rumbo al puerto donde tomaría el barco que la llevaría, pasando sin que nadie la reconociera por las grandes puertas de la villa de Konoha. cerca de medio dia llego al puerto con tiempo de sobra para tomar el barco. El cual partió una dos horas después de la llegada de la señora del Uzumaki el cual era un buque llamado Kaiwo Maru, el viento impulsaba al navío a gran velocidad Hinata se quedó en cubierta.

El sol y el viento que tocaban su cuerpo solo hacían sentir más su tristeza de su plan fallido ni siquiera se percató que pasaron dos horas y media. Reaccionó hasta que vio que caminaba hacia ella un hombre de piel oscura, alto de casi 2 m. y con una musculatura sin igual la cual se veía por llevar su manto de Kage abierto dejando ver parte de su abdomen, el antiguo Raikage Ē que la saludando y despues pregunto por Naruto.

Hinata le explico todo lo sucedido y la razón por la que estaba sola,ella le contó todo porque necesitaba desahogarse; mientras Ē la escuchaba él se quedó viendo el cuerpo Hinata. Que solo lo llamaba al deseos más bajos debido sus senos enormes y ese trasero que parecía un durazno maduro y jugoso.

Ē solo había tomado el barco para regresar a su país y ahora podía tomar aquella Hyuga siempre le había gustado por ese bello rostro y ese magnífico cuerpo que tenía. Mientras que por fuera mantenía su rostro serio, por dentro estaba gritando felicidad de estar sin sus escoltas ya que se habían quedado en Kumogakure porque quería entrenar solo,y la suerte había decidió que necesita más entrenamiento o era que necesitan entrenar a alguien.

disculpe Hinata si la llamo por su nombre espero que no la moleste- dijo Ē.

ehh no se preocupe Raikage-sama- contexto Hinata.

se que fue muy atrevido de mi parte llamarla por su nombre pero por lo que me contó creo que existe la confian- expresó Ē.

Hinata se quedó pensativa pero no lo tomo a mal y respondió.

esta bien Raikage-sama me puede llamar por mi nombre- dijo la señora Uzumaki.

entonces ¿qué le parece si comemos juntos?,en cargue comida a mi camarote pero es demasiada para mi solo, creo que pensaron que me acompañaban un subordinado pero estoy solo,así que iba a decirles que retiraran algo de comida para que no se desperdicie pero si me acompaña sería mejor- dijo Ē.

Hinata lo pensó por un segundo y le respondió.

sería un honor acompañarlo-

muy bien entonces vamos a mi camarote- el contexto Ē.

Llegaron a la habitación del Raikage al cual tenía un estilo washitsu, dejaron su calzado en la entrada y caminaron por el piso de tatami hasta llegar a la pequeña mesa.

Toma asiento- dijo Ē.

Si gracias- contesto Hinata.

Ella se sentó en uno de los cojines y Ē tomó el asiento que estaba frente a Hinata, Ella no se había percatado por estar pensando en su plan fallido que el Raikage tenía sus dos brazos y su pelo y su rostro se veía exactamente cuando pasó la cuarta guerra ninja.

¿qué sucede?- pregunto el Raikage.

ahhh, lo siento es que me preguntaba por lo de su apariencia, ¿porque usted no había perdido su brazo?- contexto Hinata.

oh si lo que pasa fue que Tsunade me dio un brazo similar al de su esposo, además ella me enseño como hacer su Jutsu de Transformación. Con el cual es más fácil mantener la apariencia de mi brazo por lo mismo me veo como cuando estaba en la cuarta guerra ninja, y estoy entrenado para poder verme mas joven ya que esta técnica mejoró mucho mi fuerza física- le explico Ē.

ya veo por eso de su apariencia,me sorprende que todavía quiera volverse más fuerte-dijo Hinata.

pues no sabemos cuando pueda pasar otro peligro por eso quisiera estar listo por si existe otro peligro, pero bueno mejor dejamos de hablar de cosas de poca importancia y mejor vamos a comer- contexto el Raikage.

Hinata afirmó con su cabeza, comenzaron a comer los platillos de la mesa en el cual había sashimi de salmón, teriyaki y un sake de los más finos. Ella no acostumbra ver alcohol pero debió a que el Raikage ya le había servido un trago no quería ser descortés así que comenzó a ver mientras disgustaba de aquella comida.

Paso tiempo si ningun cambio, Ē llevaba varias copas de sake sin que le hiciera ningún efecto lo cual Hinata estaba impresionada. Porque su marido era pésimo para soportar el alcohol y ella siguió mirando al antiguo Raikage que tenía unos brazos marcados y musculosos con unas gruesas manos, después continuó con su pecho tonificado por el entrenamiento y sus abdominales bien definidos que se veía por la abertura de su capa de kage.

Continuo a hasta que vio un bulto en su pantalón, por lo cual ella pensaba que llevaba un protector. ya que en comparación a su marido que no se le marcaba casi nada,ella no podía imaginar que era por otra cosa.

Mientras el Raikage se dio cuenta de que Hinata lo veía por lo cual no dijo nada, ya que el tambien se quedo viendo el par que la naturaleza le había dado y que deseaba poder probar, así que sin ninguna duda decido realizar su plan para seducirla y hacerla suya. Ē pensó que con un par de dias ella estaria mas que dispuesta de estar con el.

Hinata comenzó a comparar a su marido con el, sentimientos de admiración y atracción empezaron a surgir en su mente, ya que a pesar sus responsabilidades el seguía entrenando para estar preparado y Naruto por otro lado solo estaba en la oficina haciendo papeleo.

La señora de Uzumaki empezó a excitarse por a qué hombre piel oscura, y los sentimientos crecían dentro de ella por considerar mejor al Raikage que el Hokage. El pensamiento de serle infiel a su marido surgió,ella no sabia que hacer ya que no quería cometer adulterio, pero idea de estar con otro hombre ya había surgido anteriormente y esta vez era diferente por que tenia rostro a diferencia de las otras ocasiones.

Hinata no se había dado cuenta donde tenia la mano que estaba junto a un tazón que tenía salsa de soya. Hinata seguía viendo el cuerpo de Ē y debido al estar desconectada del mundo ella tiró aquel tazón derramando la salsa sobre el Raikage.

lo siento mucho disculpeme por favor- dijo Hinata.

no te preocupes yo también estaba distraído- respondió Ē.

El Raikage se levantó y se quitó su manto, Hinata se acerc tomo servilleta de la mesa para limpiar la soya que tenía el kage. Comenzó a limpiarlo sin ninguna mala intención ya que quería arreglar el problema que ella había causado.

Ella empezó a sonrojarse por sentir aquellos músculos que estaba admirando hace poco. Ē se percató del rubor de las mejillas que Hinata tenía, con lo cual comenzó a hacer una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta de que no le era indiferente.

Hinata continuó limpiando al kage y vio que su pantalón también estaba mojado y manchado, así que continuó su labor en esa área. Sintiendo la pierna del Raikage que estaban tan dura como los demás músculos sin percatarse que estaba llegando a su entrepierna.

Comenzando a tocar su miembro, Hinata se sorprendió abriendo los ojos más de lo normal al darse cuenta de lo que pasó, tirando la servilleta de la impresión. Ya que se dio cuenta que no llevaba el protector como ella pensaba, sino que se trataba de su parte viril.

perdóneme por mi descuido- dijo Hinata.

Ē no dijo nada solo miraba la cara de aquella belleza de ojos de perla que estaba completamente fuera de sí, se acercó a ella tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pantalón justo en el lugar que ella estaba tocando.

no me molesta que estés limpiando, aunque prefería que lo hicieras sin la servilleta- dijo Ē.

Hinata se quedó en blanco al escuchar eso, con lo cual su subconsciente tomó el control de ella decidiendo hacer caso aquella petición, después el Raikage levantó su mano derecha para tocar los grandes pechos de la mujer Hyuga y con la otra mano comenzando a darle nalgadas suaves sintiendo la firmeza sus músculos que iguala el tamaño de los senos que tenía.

Ē dejo las tetas de Hinata para tomarla del cuello y comenzar a besarla. Comenzando a introducir su lengua dentro de ella, Hinata no mostraba la más mínima resistencia en su mente solo existía placer. Pero recuperó un poco el sentido en cuanto Ē la dejo de besar.

espere soy una mujer casada y no puedo hacerlo esto a Naruto- decía Hinata con respiración agitada.

no me mientas sino entonces porque me sigues agarrando mi polla- contexto el Raikage.

yo, yo no sé- dijo ella.

si lo sabes señora Uzumaki o debería decir señora Hyuga, porque después de esto vas a pedir el divorcio aquel pequeño zorrito para así poder ser una puta esclava- expresó el Raikage.

Hinata no le contesto solo quitó su mano mientras imaginaba aquel escenario. En eso el con sus dos manos la levantó tomándola de su trasero para levantarla y llevarla a su cama, ella por instinto abrió las piernas para sujetarse a él con las misma y abrazandolo de cuello.

Finalmente Hinata se rindió a sus instintos y decidió entregarse al Raikage, su deseo de estar con un hombre se había desbordado y ya no podia mas.

Ē la colocó sobre la cama comenzó a quitar la faja que llevaba y siguió con la chaqueta que al quitarla solo podía ver los pechos desnudos de Hinata, sin perder el tiempo desabrocho el short empujándola contra la cama para poder retirarlo rápidamente.

Hinata traía puesta una pequeña tanga que apenas cubría su coño. El Raikage levantó las piernas de ella para poder ver aquel durazno que se formaba por el trasero firme de aquella Hyuga. el no resistió más y le cortó la tanga usando su dedo con el jutsu que su padre había creado pero con mucha menos potencia para no lastimar la piel de su nueva esclava. Después abrió las piernas de Hinata para empezar a realizarle sexo oral, con su lengua estaba tocando el clítoris de ella con lo cual se retorcia de placer en la cama y comenzó a morder su labio por aquel trabajo que él hacían. Ē siguió introduciendo su lengua en su coño tocando su punto g con lo cual Hyuga solo gritaba del éxtasis.

El Raikage se levantó para ver la cara que había puesto con la cual comenzó a reír al ver aquella escena y el comezo a marturbar a Hinata con lo cual ella solo podía disfrutar, el empezó a intensificar el movimiento con sus dedos.

si que rico se siente- dijo Hinata

ya veo, entonces en realidad tu eres una pequeña zorra frustrada- decía Ē

Hinata no dijo nada solo se podían escuchar los gemidos que ella hacía, además la Hyuga no podía defender a su marido porque este hombre le daba un placer que Naruto no podía repente el Raikage se detuvo con lo que Hinata lo volteo a ver rápidamente.

tengo curiosidad ¿cuáles son tus medidas?- preguntó Ē

para ¿qué quiere saber eso?- respondió la mujer Hyuga

ya te lo dije simple curiosidad eso es todo, sino me contestas te dejaré aquí sola- dijo el Raikage

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba y el miedo de perder a este hombre la invadió.

mi estatura es de 163 cm. y mis medidas de pecho, cintura y cadera son 102 cm., 59 cm. y 101 cm.- contexto Hinata de manera agita y sin perder tiempo.

Ē sonrió de manera burlona y continuó masturbando a la del clan Hyuga.

que putita tan obediente tengo- dijo el Raikage riendo.

si soy tu putita por favor sigue que esto se siente demasiado bien- decía Hinata entre gemidos.

La mujer de Naruto no podía pensar en nada solo grita por el placer que aquel viejo le daba, en eso el comenzó a usar su otra mano para jugar con uno de sus pechos y acercó su boca al otro para comenzar a besar, lamer y morder con suavidad su pezón rosado. Lo cual hizo que Hinata a los pocos segundos se llegar al clímax, soltando sus fluidos como si fuera una fuente y su rostro solo mostraba el placer que había alcanzado.

vaya, vaya, vaya, realmente eres una pequeña zorra en toda la expresión de la palabra- decía Ē.

El Raikage se bajó de la cama quedado de pie frente a la misma.

ven para acá putita Hyuga que esto acaba de empezar- dijo Ē.

Hinata apenas se estaba recuperando de aquel orgamo que habia sentido, pero no se tardó nada en obedecer la orden que se le había dado levantándose y colocando a su lado.

bien buena niña, ahora de rodillas que tengo un trabajo muy especial- dijo Ē.

Ella enseguida se puso de rodillas, mientras que comenzó a quitarse su pantalón, mostrando su pene completamente erecto justo enfrente en la cara de Hinata.

La mujer del Uzumaki no podía creer el tamaño de aquel miembro, gracias a su entrenamiento con su byakugan ella era capaz de saber con exactitud la medida de aquella polla. eran 30 cm. de largo desde la base de su abdomen y 6.4 cm. de diámetro, su glande oscuro destacaba mucho al igual que sus venas marcadas y sus testículos se podrían comparar con un par pelotas de tenis.

Hinata no podía creer el tamaño que tenía ya que Naruto solo alcanzaba los 13 cm. de largo y 3 cm. de diámetro ,ella no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y solo queria tocar su miembro para demostrar que no era un genjutsu, la mujer Hyuga tomó con su mano la polla de Ē, el dedo pulgar de Hinata no podía alcanzar al resto de sus dedos debió al grosor del pene.

vamos Hyuga has tu trabajo- le dijo el Raikage.

Ella sin pensar comenzó a masturbar a Ē como si estuviera hipnotizada, la mano de Hinata ni siquiera cubría la mitad de aquel miembro por lo que lo tomó con su otra mano y continuo.

es increíble- pronunció Hinata.

ya veo así que estás impresionada- respondió Ē de forma arrogante.

sí incluso por un momento pensé que se trataba de un genjutsu- contestaba ella.

que tonta eres, vamos usa tu boca y lengua para pruebes el sabor de mi gran polla oscura y sepas lo real que es, pero no te la quieras tragar toda no quiero que mi nueva puta se disloque su mandíbula- respondía el Raikage de forma burlona.

La Hyuga no tardó ni medio segundo en obedecer, comenzando a lamer y besar aquella verga, despues trato de darle una mamada aquel miembro pero apena podía meterse su glande, asi que siguio dando pequeñas mordidas con sus labios y pasando su lengua entre ellos.

El Raikage estaba disfrutando de aquella escena soltando suspiros de placer los cuales le dibujaban una sonrisa.

vaya parece ¿que disfrutas de mi gran verga oscura?- decía Ē.

si Raikage-sama- dijo Hinata.

ya veo entonces quiero probar esas tetas tuyas en mi miembro- le dijo el Raikage.

Ē se apartó de ella sentándose en cama levantando su dedo índice y moviendolo en señal que Hinata se acercara. Ella fue gateando hacia se quedó frente al Raikage mirándolo fijamente esperando a que le diera una orden.

vamos hazme un paizuri con ese par de tetas- le ordenó Ē.

como usted diga Raikage-sama-contexto Hinata.

Ella colocó la verga de Ē entre sus enormes senos sobresaliendo el glande de entre ellos. Hinata comenzó a moverse para darle placer al Raikage, ya tenía experiencia porque anteriormente lo había hecho con Naruto.

oh eres muy buena mi pequeña zorra Hyuga- le decía Ē

Hinata no dijo nada y continuó su faena, comenzó a lamer la punta de la verga despues empeso a mamar el glande.

Unos minutos más tarde el Raikage soltó una gran carga de esperma dentro de la boca de Hinata.

sabe rico, verdad Hinata la zorra- el Raikage reía mientras le decía

si Raikage-sama, es delicioso- respondía Hinata mientras saborea el poco semen que no se había tragado.

ya veo, entonces sube a la cama y me abres las piernas- le ordenó Ē

Hinata obedeció al Raikage al ver que su verga seguía dura, ella tenía un poco de miedo por el tamaño que tenía la polla de Ē, pero no dijo nada porque su curiosidad y deseos era más grande.

ohh, creo que estas muy ansiosa- dijo el Raikage

El comienzo a jugar con sus dedos la vagina de Hinata al ver que estaba completamente húmeda.

vaya que si eres una completa zorra, estás toda mojada de solo por estar probando mi gran polla con tu lengua o será ¿que la quieres dentro de tu coño?- expresó el Raikage

si quiero sentirla dentro de mi, por favor Raikage-sama déjame probarla- respondía Hinata.

muy bien mi putita aqui voy- le dijo Ē mientras se reía.

El Raikage tomó las piernas de la chica Hyuga con sus dos manos por debajo de sus muslos jalandola hacia él, para colocar su polla en la entrada de la vagina y luego penetrarla con fuerza.

ahh es muy grande me esta partiendo- gritaba Hinata

Ē la ignoró y comenzó a moverse con fuerza haciendo sentir placer.

es increíble, se siente muy rico- decía Hinata gritando.

El Raikage comenzó a morder uno de los pesos de su enormes senos.

se siente demasiado bien, ya no puedo , YA NO PUEDO MÁS- decía ella,mientras ella tenía un gigantesco orgamo.

Ē continuó con sus embestidas con mayor velocidad.

vamos putita- decía el Raikage

espere yo acabo de; qué rico se siente, aaaaah- dijo Hinata

Ella intentó decir que se detuviera, pero ella no pudo debido al nuevo orgamos. Ē continuo por varios minutos estimulado a la pequeña Hyuga que siguió gimiendo y gritando de placer.

muy bien aquí voy- dijo el Raikage mientras disparaba su semen dentro de Hinata

no espere, aaah- decía ella mientras sentía el semen.

El Raikage se levantó de cama junto a una exhausta Hyuga que no sabía qué pasa, la colocó de frente a una pared mientras él está viendo su gran trasero. Ē salivo sus dedos para después comenzar a estimular el ano de la chica.

espere ¿que hace?-decía Hinata

oh ya veo entonces este lugar sigue siendo virgen- dijo el Raikage

Ē coloco su pene en el ano de ella, comenzando a introducir lentamente la polla dentro de Hinata.

¿que hace?- gritaba aquella Hyuga

solo tomando el tesoro que tu patético zorrito no pudo tomar- decía el Raikage con una sonrisa

Hinata sentía dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, después comenzó a moverse despacio hasta que vio que ella ya no sentía dolor, tomo de la cintura para subir la intensidad poco a poco hasta llegar al máximo que podía. La mujer Hyuga solo gemía por el placer que tenía sin poder decir palabra alguna.

bien parece que ya te acostumbrastes, vamos que falta poco- le dijo Ē

Después de eso el Raikage liberaba su carga dentro de ella.

se siente tan bien- Hinata le decía mientras ella tenia otro orgasmo.

El Raikage no estaba satisfecho así que giro Hinata para comenzar a cargarla, tomando delicioso trasero y seguir follando. Ella se al verlo supo lo que haría así que agarró con sus manos de los hombro de aquel hombre piel oscura, mientras le abría sus piernas esperando a recibir su introdujo con fuerza su gran polla en orificio de la mujer Hyuga.

que rico se siente- decía Hinata llena de éxtasis.

muy bien es hora de hacer un poco de pesas de placer- dijo el Raikage

Ella no entendía lo que decía hasta que comenzó a mover sus brazo de arriba hacia abajo. Hinata solo gemía con aquel movimiento que poco a poco subía su velocidad.

por favor Raikage-sama dame mas duro- Hinata grito.

muy mi putita aqui voy- respondió Ē

El comenzó a mover sus caderas para meter con mas fuerza su polla. lo cual solo género gritos de placer de aquella Hyuga, El Raikage siguió arremetiendo en contra de Hinata, lo cual solo generaba un orgamo tras otro hasta que el término por soltar su semilla dentro ella, lo que detonó en un gran orgamo con liquidos que salia de la vagina de la pobre Hyuga.

Ē dejó a Hinata sobre su cama para que ella se recuperara, mientras él salía de la habitación se dio cuenta que comenzaba a anochecer.

y yo pensé que me tomaría días hacerla mi y solo fueron unas pocas horas-se dijo El Raikage a sí mismo mientras tomaba un puro que estaba en una caja sobre la mesa.

El regreso a su habitación para ver que Hinata se había quedado dormida.

descansa mi pequeña zorra que mañana te espera más entrenamiento- le decía Ē a la dormida Hyuga.

lo siento zorrito perdiste a tu byakugan no hime, y ahora ella será la esclava de mi gran polla- dijo El Raikage luego comenzo a reir.

Continuará


End file.
